Epiphany
by JeezLouise
Summary: Irritatingly AU, hopelessly revisionist, purely self-indulgent clap-trap. Hope you enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Although the late spring was rapidly becoming early summer, today was also about to become tomorrow, and as the couple talked their breath was visible in the chill of the midnight air.

'I guess it wasn't meant to be' she said, with the kind of fake nonchalance that is utterly transparent but usually glossed over in polite conversation. But this was neither the time nor place for polite conversation, he surmised: slightly drunk, having just witnessed yet another one of their friends' weddings whilst they remained eternally single and drifting between casual relationships, he decided that he would, for once, ditch the bachelor-boy bravado and confide in her. If this conversation were taking place in the lounge at midday, he would have nodded in agreement and changed the subject to something lighter, more fun, more _them_. But he believed that she had fallen for her most recent lover in a big way, and her attempt to put a brave face on it and casually dismiss the break-up would not, he decided, go unchallenged.

'Still hurts though, doesn't it?'. She was taken aback by this comment, and her initial reaction was to turn and look at him in bewilderment. Of the six billion or so people on the planet, he was the very last person that she was expecting to be prying into her post break-up emotional state. The relief she had felt when she realised that it was him who had joined her outside the reception, and not a closer friend, suddenly disappeared. She was expecting him to give her the 'plenty more fish in the sea, lock up your sons' cheer-up routine, and this last comment shocked her into defensiveness.

'And what would you know about being hurt?'. She said it in a jokey way, a reference to his many conquests who were merely that; he didn't do relationships, commitment, let alone love...did he?

'Enough to know what you're going through. People like us, we put on a brave face, we get on with it. We pretend that we enjoy our single lives, dating, the thrill of the chase, being free, and for the most part we do, but then every once in a while someone comes along who means something more to us. But we can't do it. And that's what hurts the most. We do it to ourselves. We get to a point in the relationship where we have to self-destruct. I've cheated on every girl I've ever been with, including the one I loved. I'm so scared that I'll get hurt, so I hurt myself first...'

'That's nothing like what happened with me and Adam'

'That's exactly what happened with you and Adam'

'It was mutual – we just broke up! I didn't cheat on him...'

'You're never that generous'

'What?'

'If you cheated on him, then there would've been a reason. He'd be at a bar now being cheered up by his buddies, telling himself what a bitch you are. His heart, like his hangover, would just naturally heal with time. But instead, he'll always be wondering if you were the one. If only I had persevered, he'll be thinking one day, if only I hadn't let her fob me off with excuses about her career, it not being the right time for a relationship and all that other end of relationship crap...'

'I'M the coward! That's rich coming from the man who just watched the love of his life marry another man!'

'At least the blushing bride is flying to Hawaii safe in the knowledge that even though she loved me once I'm still a cheating, lying son-of-a-bitch and she'll be happier without me.'

'You just keep telling yourself that. I cared for Adam a lot but I never loved him, and that's the truth.'

'So why are you out here feeling sorry for yourself when you should be in there with the other bridesmaids being swept off your feet by the best man?'

'Because someone had to be here to distract you from feeling sorry for yourself'

'So you're out here strictly in the capacity of psychologist? And there I was thinking you were a plain old ER doc, when all along you've been sent by psyche to infiltrate the department and report back to Weaver on our mental health. I knew Adam was the second guy from psyche you've dated recently but I didn't know you were colleagues as well as lovers! Suddenly it all fits into place...'

She was giggling uncontrollably by this point, and unthinkingly placed her hand on his thigh to make him stop taunting her. He was laughing too, both at his own quick wit and relieved that the conflict brewing between them just moments earlier had dissipated. They had never rowed before, and now they again joined forces against a common enemy – Weaver. His impression of her always cracked her up without fail, but after more than a few drinks it had them both laughing hysterically. He got up from the bench and hobbled around with the aid of a nearby branch, gesticulating wildly as he put on his best Weaver voice:

'You're all too screwed up, so from now on I'm banning sex, alcohol, relationships and any kind of home life. In fact, none of you can leave the hospital. On second thoughts, you can't even leave the department. Absolutely no fraternising with other departments. Or each other. Or anyone, for that matter. Ever. Understood?'

And with that he dropped the branch, grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the bench, in one smooth movement twirling her around and into his arms so that they could dance haphazardly on the gravel hotel driveway. As they danced they fell into silence, and he looked at her, slightly dishevelled after a long day but all the more radiant for it in the moonlight.

'You know any man would be lucky to have you, right?'.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him, as they slowly continued their dance. He laughed to himself, and she instantly quizzed him.

'What?'

'That's one of my usual break-up lines, but that's the first time I've ever said it and actually meant it'.

Inside the music stopped, and in turn they stopped dancing. Standing still, they were now effectively in an embrace and staring into each others' eyes. Whether consciously or not, in that moment a kind of magnetism drew their faces closer together, a spell that was only broken at the exact moment she was closing her eyes and anticipating the seemingly inevitable. A spell broken only by the sudden sound of footsteps on the gravel, making her push away from him and turn back towards the wedding reception.

'Susan..'

He called after her but didn't pursue her. If she was feeling half as confused about what had just happened as he was, the last thing she would want to do would be to discuss it. Instead of making his way back to the function suite, Doug did what Doug did best: he made his way to the nearest bar.

Outside the hotel, meanwhile, someone was shocked by what they had just witnessed. Two colleagues who were the best of friends, inextricably linked by the hospital rumour mill with other, albeit married, colleagues, on the verge of a kiss? How could they possibly be expected to keep this one to themselves...


	2. Two Perfect Gents

It had been one of the last long, lingering days of a long, lingering summer, and the only spectacular thing about it had been its very unspectacularness. Of course the staff of County General had been run off their feet, having both their skills and patience stretched to the limit by the never-ending stream of patients flowing in and out of the department, but for the ER staff that was simply to be expected. The shift had been trying, but by no means eventful, almost mundane, and sometimes these were the most difficult shifts to get though. It seemed morbid, almost perverse, but on days like these - when there were no major incidents, no life-threatening conditions, when nobody died – there was no thrill to be found in practising emergency medicine, and a twelve hour shift could seem like an eternity.

'Long day, huh?'. Doug's yawn answered Mark's question before he had finished asking it, and he could only manage a lethargic 'A-ha' in reply, barely looking up from the mountain of paperwork that sat before him at a desk in the lounge.

'Well that's me done. Are you coming?'. Mark didn't bother to change; although it had been a very hot day, he wanted to get home quickly to see Rachael before bedtime. It was the first day of school tomorrow, and he knew how she played up for Jen without his calming presence, especially if she was excited about the next day.

'I 'm gonna stick around and get through these'.

'No rest for the wicked'.

'I guess you'd better get out of here then, Saint Mark'.

'That's me'. The pair were best friends, but couldn't be more different. This was the subject of much banter between the two; Mark, the wholesome family man, and Doug, the womanising playboy. But just below the surface, both men were all too aware of their own reputations, and they both harboured a slight resentment of each other which, in the heat of an argument, occasionally came to light. For the most part, however, they were the best of friends.

'Oh, can you just tell whoever's on tonight that we're still waiting on that jerk Cole from psyche for the guy in three.'

'I'm not sure that's a good idea'.

'Why not? I mean, there's obviously nothing medically wrong with him…'. Mark was puzzled. Was Doug challenging his medical judgement? When had he even seen the patient?

'Not the psyche consult. Isn't Susan on tonight? I'm sure the last thing she wants to hear at the start of her shift is that she'll have to spend half the night harassing her ex-boyfriend for a consult'.

Mark's face dropped. He and Susan shared such a special bond, but in the last few months they hadn't really spoken properly. When she had started seeing Adam Cole without telling him, it had somehow hurt Mark, and they both knew deep down that his reaction had been one of jealousy. This in turn prompted him to strengthen his relationship with Jen, and he had been the perfect husband of late. Of course, this meant he had no time for Susan, and when her relationship with Cole had deteriorated several months ago, he hadn't been there for her. Now he was so wrapped up in maintaining his perfect marriage that he didn't even notice which shifts she was on.

'I'll stay for the consult myself'. Mark returned his things to his locker and poured himself some coffee.

'If you want to go I can call in a favour with Ryan. I know he was on today, he should still be here, he can do the consult.'

'Then Weaver would be on Susan's back about kerbside consults, maintaining professional relationships, blah blah blah. I'm sure she'd really appreciate that. Besides, I'd like to check in with Susan, see how she is'.

At this, Doug put down his pen and finally looked up at Mark.

'But all I've heard out of you all day is Rachael's bedtime this, Rachael's first day at school that. You're on tomorrow, right? Catch up with her in the morning, and I'll stay and make sure Cole gets his ass down here. Susan need never know.'

Mark looked at Doug with suspicion. He was his best friend, but aside from volunteering to work the holidays he was also incredibly selfish and rarely volunteered to help cover for his colleagues; in fact, it was usually the case that they ended up covering for him.

'And I suppose this has nothing to do with that hot new psyche nurse who you might just run into while you're up there?'. They both grinned at Mark's comment. Again it reinforced Doug's reputation as a ladies' man, and masked the real agenda of the conversation: as usual, Mark didn't want to seem too eager to see Susan, but whilst Doug usually indulged him, allowing him to make stupid excuses to see her without comment, tonight he wouldn't let Mark get away with it. Although he would never admit it, least of all to himself, Mark was annoyed by Doug's refusal to play the game. Why didn't Doug want him to spend some time patching up his relationship with Susan?

'Her name's Melissa. I asked her out to dinner last week. Unfortunately, my reputation preceded me'.

Now Doug's apparent altruism was really bugging Mark. He had offered him an alterior motive for getting in the way of his relationship with Susan, and he had refused to take it. In Mark's mind, there were only two other explanations: either Doug had seen how happy Mark had been recently with Jen, and he didn't want his relationship with Susan to re-emerge and threaten that, or…no, he couldn't, could he? Did Doug want to spend some time with Susan? For Mark, that would be a major betrayal. The thought fleetingly crossed his mind, before he dismissed it completely. Doug was just being a good friend - he didn't want Mark and Jen to start fighting again, that's all. Reassured, Mark thanked Doug, took him up on his offer, and left to catch the El.


	3. Hot Guy in Three

Hello! Hope I am not spoiling you too much (or irritating you too much) with two updates in the same year, but don't get too excited (or depressed) cos I have a very busy week ahead so will not be able to update til Friday night (GMT) at the very earliest.

Sunny, I am still _loving_ your work and am absolutely desperate for an update - it's fabulous! Thank you ever so much for your kind words. And to George-Julianna-Fan1, I am glad that you mentioned Carol because I had, in my haste to update, forgotten that she existed. Ooops! Am currently debating whether to make Carol appear in the background like some sort of where's-Wally type game. Or maybe not. Either way, the question of her whereabouts will be resolved in my next update. Again, thanks for reading

Kate x

----------------------------------------------------------------

'…and for you, Dr.Lewis, a very special case indeed'. Jerry gave Susan a knowing wink as he handed her a chart from the rack, but the bewildered look on her face displayed a complete lack of comprehension as she glanced over the chart.

'What's special about an ankle sprain?' she said, confused.

'Nothing, but the person attached to the ankle is of particular interest to you, or so I am told – for obvious reasons, I'm no expert on the matter'.

She looked at the name again. Josh Cooke. Who? It really wasn't ringing any bells.

'What he's trying to tell you is that this guy is really hot' explained Lydia as she hurried by the admit desk with some supplies.

'You really have to stop talking about me like that – I'm a married man!' quipped Mark as he arrived for his shift and stood next to Susan, who rolled her eyes and groaned at the cheesiness of it all.

'Who are they trying to set you up with now?' Mark asked.

'Some guy in three. I mean, as if I'm that desperate that I'd go out with a patient. Please!' her tone was light-hearted and lacked any genuine embarrassment – as a County doctor, she was used to her love life (or lack of one) being a topic of general discussion.

'OK then, looks like the hot guy in three just became my first patient of the day' Mark said, grabbing the chart from Susan.

'I never said I wasn't interested…from a purely professional perspective, of course' she replied, snatching the chart back.

'I never knew you held such a keen interest in ankle sprains' he retorted.

'There's plenty you don't know about me' she teased as she headed off to examine the patient.

'Lunch across the street at one? Maybe you could enlighten me'.

She spun round and answered just before she disappeared into the exam room, 'Maybe they'll be a whole new chapter in my knowledge of ankle injuries by then. Or my love life' she gave him a cheeky smile and then the door swung shut behind her. He had been in work for three minutes but she had already brightened his morning and given him something to look forwards to at lunch besides paperwork. Perhaps this would be the chance to re-ignite their friendship that he had been looking for. He was still grinning when Doug appeared next to him at the desk.

'What' said Doug.

'Nothing' replied Mark.

'You're face is contorted into an odd expression. I'll have to look it up in one of the journals but on initial analysis my diagnosis would have to be that it's a disorder from the olden days called a 'smile' which, as you know, is forbidden in this hospital, especially at this ungodly hour of the morning. So what gives?'.

'Can't I just be happy?'

'Not without making me sick'.

'Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine today – what's up?'. Mark quickly changed the subject, relieved that Doug had accepted that domestic bliss was the reason behind his unabating cheeriness, and Doug was only too happy to be talking about his favourite subject – Doug.

'I frittered away a vast sum of my hard-earned cash on tickets for Amy and I to go to a charity ball tonight, but she's left me. And she's left town.' Doug's tone was sarcastic – he was clearly more concerned by the waste of money than splitting up with his latest girlfriend.

'Can't you just ask someone else?'. Mark was trying to be helpful, but he knew that of all people Doug wouldn't find it difficult to find another date – his little black book was thicker than War and Peace.

'I was meeting her there straight after work and I really don't want to take someone I've been out with before – it's a big occasion, y'know - they might get the wrong impression'.

'What, that you actually care about them?' Mark blurted out unthinkingly. He instantly repremanded himself for being so blunt.

'Gee, thanks Mark. You really know how to cheer people up. No wonder Susan didn't want to talk to you when she was going through a rough patch' Doug knew he was being spiteful but it was his first reaction. Doug's womanising was often a topic of their banter but he had been hurt by Mark's last comment, and although he knew it was a low blow to undermine Mark's relationship with Susan, he also knew that it would achieve the desired effect.

As Doug stormed off to the lounge, the smile of a few minutes earlier had been completely wiped from Mark's face. Sullenly, he grabbed a chart and headed off to work.


	4. Watching an Angel

**NEW CHAPTER (3)**

Although he couldn't see her face, or hear her voice, he knew what she was saying. As he watched her through the glass, he knew that she would be calm, but still caring, professional, but not distant, compassionate, but not patronising: the best thing to happen to them on the worst day of their lives. They wouldn't realise this at first - they never did. They would listen carefully to her speak, absorb it, take it in, succumb to the waves of unbearable pain that her words, however well delivered, sent crashing over them. Some would sit in silence, some would cry out. Others would grow angry, resenting her - how could she have let this happen? Later came the apologies, the thanks. Later still, the cards, sometimes gifts, a token of their appreciation for everything she had done for them. Hampers, flowers, chocolates - if they knew she gave them all to the children's ward they would truly believe she was an angel. He had always been in awe of Carol's altruistic streak when they were together. Now as he watched her place her hand on the woman's knee, instinctively looking to offer comfort and support, his eyes fell upon the rings adorning her third finger: one signifying the engagement, that agonising year he spent trying to win her back; the other, her wedding, the day he finally let go and conceded realised that he had to move on.

But he had moved on. Over the past few months he had often thought of that night, of that one moment when he held another woman in his arms and, however briefly, felt something amazing. He had just lost the only person he thought he was capable of loving, and then suddenly, in that moment with Susan…she was the best thing to happen to him on the worst day of his life. But he had left the reception, headed for a bar, met Amy and the pair had never discussed that moment again. In fact, it was like it had never happened, and a small part of him was relieved that they had carried on as normal and remained friends. He had had a fun summer with Amy, and Susan had had her fair share of dates - she was always telling a funny story about a dating disaster of some kind - but it had been just that: a bit of fun. He wanted more than that, and the prospect of getting it with Susan had been weighing on his mind. As usual, Doug wished that his life wasn't so complicated.

Still deep in thought, he didn't notice as Carol headed over to the window and closed the blinds on her way out of the relative's room. She really didn't know what was going on with Doug recently. Since she had got back he had been impeccably behaved around her - friendly, but not flirty, inquiring about the honeymoon politely but not prying. In a way, she was relieved he had gotten over her, but deep down she couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. A part of her had enjoyed being fought over by two men, but now that she was married, she resigned herself to the fact that her days of being chased were over - she had been caught. Softly closing the door behind her, she turned to speak to Doug, but he was gone. Perhaps losing two kids this morning, on top of his break-up with whatever-her-name-was (she mentally scolded herself for assuming all his girlfriends were floosies) had affected him more than she realised. But it didn't matter - they were work colleagues now, and as of seven minutes ago, she was no longer working.

In the lounge, she found Mark grabbing his wallet out of his locker.

'Leaving so soon?' he quipped.

'After only eighteen hours straight' she smiled in reply.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'I'm having lunch with Susan at Doc's'

'Sounds great - I'm starving, can I tag along?'

Mark's face dropped, and that was the only hint Carol needed to immediately withdraw her request to join them.

'On second thoughts, Tag's taking me out for dinner tonight so I'll just grab a light lunch at home'. Carol's excuse was true enough but she hadn't eaten since ten the previous night and was ravenous.

'You could just have a coffee…' Mark didn't want to seem too keen to be alone with Susan, and nor did he want to shun Carol, but his instinctive politeness really irritated him sometimes.

'No that's OK, I really should get some sleep'. Again the excuse was true but Carol knew when she wasn't wanted and she didn't hold it against Mark. She was glad he and Susan were rebuilding their friendship, but wished the same could be said about her and Doug.

'OK then, see you tomorrow' Mark said, relieved.

'Yep, it's finally the 26th' Carol beamed.

Mark looked puzzled.

'The 26th? The day we've been looking forwards to all summer?' she tried to prompt his memory, but again this drew a blank with Mark.

'Carter's coming back, so all of Benton's wrath will be re-directed at him, instead of the nursing staff'.

'Has anybody warned him that it only gets tougher with Benton?'

'We didn't want to ruin his summer vacation'

'He's a lamb to the slaughter, then'

'But he'll have a nice tan'

'See you in the morning'

'Bye'. And with that the pair went their separate ways.


	5. Suspicious Cheeseburgers

Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't been updating nearly as often as I should. From now on, I'll try to update at least once a week, if not more.

Sunny, thanks again for your kind words and encouragement - they mean so much!

Kate x

Susan was already sat in a booth when Mark arrived at Doc's. He scanned the room for a few moments before he noticed her smiling at him, and a huge sense of relief swept over him when he spotted her: he hadn't seen her all morning and he was half expecting her to have been caught up in a trauma or snowed under with a huge backlog of patients. He rarely allowed himself to dwell on how attractive she was, but he couldn't help noticing that she looked radiant in the natural light of the window seat.

'So, what's new in the world of ankle sprains?' quipped Mark after a polite but slightly awkward-feeling exchange of 'Hi'.

'Er, well this morning's case had a very odd side-effect that I had never encountered before. I'll have to look it up, perhaps do a research study…'

'Really?' Mark grinned.

'Yes. I think the swelling in the ankle must have somehow travelled up to the brain, cos the very cute guy attached to the ankle asked me out'.

'Oh' Mark stopped grinning. 'And did you say yes?'

'Only in the interest of medical research, you understand'.

Mark laughed, but inside he could n't help feeling jealous. He knew it was preposterous - he was happily married, and they had only ever been friends - but he put it down to the fact that, as a friend, he wanted to protect her.

'So who is this guy?' he kept his tone light-hearted but he knew his question was serious.

'Mark, I was joking! Honestly, you're as bad as the nurses if you think I'm desperate enough to go out with a patient!' Susan laughed at Mark's gullibility. Usually he was very quick to pick up on her dry humour, but recently they had become out of sync with each other.

He should've known. Patients were always asking her out, but she had never accepted before and he didn't know why he had thought she would now. Who did he think she was - Doug? Relieved, he tried to change the subject.

'Well why wouldn't you? You're not dating anyone right now, are you?'

'Oh, so you did hear about me and Adam splitting up, you just didn't say anything?'

'Well since you never bothered to mention the two of you were an item in the first place, I didn't think you'd want me butting in'

'You know you're right Mark, my love life is really none of your business. In fact lately, nothing I do is any of your business. I'll see you at work'. As Susan got up and left, she knew that when the anger had passed she would be left with nothing but regret about what had just happened, but in that moment all she could feel for Mark was hate. She hated his superior attitude, the way that because he had a perfect marriage he felt he could tell her what to do in her personal life just as he could tell her what to do at work. She hated the way he always took the moral high ground with her, the way he expected her to listen to his problems but practically ignored her when things were going well with Jen.

As he sat in the booth, Mark couldn't believe what had just happened. How could she not understand that he had needed time this summer to work on his marriage, and now that they were finally back on track he was prepared to listen to her dating dilemmas? Keeping his distance from her had been essential - Jen had seen how close their relationship was and needed reassurance that he wasn't interested in her romantically. Of course, deep down they both knew that that wasn't true - anyone watching Mark and Susan together could see how much he felt for her, and it had been obvious to Jen, but the topic was never discussed. She was a taboo in their relationship, and Mark had learnt not to mention Susan to Jen the only way he knew how - by avoiding her. But now Jen was reassured, and Mark was keen to be a friend to Susan again; after all, in his heart, he loved her. And everybody knew it.

Back in the lounge, Doug sat in silence and stared at the TV. He didn't notice what was on; it didn't matter, as he wasn't really watching. He was just relishing a moment's peace after a hectic morning and a sleepless night. The sound was turned off and all he could hear was the sound his own breathing, gently getting louder. His eyes began to feel heavy, and he allowed his head to fall back onto the couch as he finally succumbed and closed his eyes…

BANG! Susan burst into the lounge, jolting Doug from his semi-conscious state.

'Whoa! What happened to you?' he asked, now fully alert and feeling the effects of the adrenaline subsequently pumping through his veins.

'That asshole in charge' she replied, opening the fridge and rifling through it for something to eat.

'I didn't think Weaver was on today'

'She isn't. I was referring to God's own attending'.

'You mean Saint Mark? What has he done to upset the mortals this time?'

'Nothing that getting to personally remove the stick from his ass wouldn't fix'.

Doug chuckled at this last comment. Surprised as he was by Susan's sudden dislike of Mark, he couldn't help feeling secretly pleased that another of Mark's friends was getting cheesed off with his holier-than-thou attitude.

'Where the hell is my salad?'

'Was it the one in the blue tub?'

'Yeah, have you seen it?'

'I saw it yesterday when Weaver threw it out'.

'What? Who the hell does she think she is?'

'Well it did have a red sticker on it'.

'A what?'

'It's the new fridge system. Every day everything in the fridge is stickered with the right colour. If it's not gone the next day, in goes in the trash'.

Susan was lost for words. Today had started out so well, but between the guy in three who was hot but kind of creepy, Mark being a jerk and Weaver depriving her of food, she was exasperated.

'The canteen's still open. If you want I'll shout you some lunch'

'I won't be very good company'

'That makes two of us. Lets just make a rule - no talking about what a crappy day we're having'

'Deal'.

As the pair left the lounge Mark returned to the department. Seeing his two closest friends, whom he had both argued with today, smiling together as they headed upstairs only made him feel worse. A pang of jealousy swept over him as he watched them: Doug had said something and they were both giggling. Suddenly Mark realised that he was losing both of them, and he resolved to do something about it before the end of his shift.


	6. Susan's Lunch: Take Two

'…so anyway, it turned out that the pipes were making that banging sound because the elderly couple upstairs were just…well…banging! I don't know who was more embarrassed - me or the hugely expensive emergency plumber I called out!'.

The canteen attendant glanced over at the only two people left from lunch as they fell about in fits of laughter. He was used to seeing doctors in various emotional states passing through: having just lost a patient after endless hours of surgery, exhausted after a double shift, elated at having secured a more prestigious position in the hospital - but these two, joking and giggling like they hadn't a care in the world, were different. He had observed that generally members of the medical profession were sombre, serious people (whilst still in the hospital, at least), and the two of them laughing together, having a conversation entirely devoid of medical mumbo-jumbo, was a rare and refreshing sight.

At the table, the two doctors gradually fell silent.

'Thanks, Doug' said Susan, brightly.

'For what? A suspicious-looking reheated cheese burger?'.

'For cheering me up. I've had such a lousy day…'

'Which we agreed we wouldn't talk about'.

'…but it's not turning out so lousy after all. Thanks to you.'

Doug couldn't help but grin.

'In fact, as long as I get through the rest of this shift, get home in time for my favourite show and the pizza guy brings what I actually ordered, it'll have been one of my best days in a long time.'

The thought of Susan spending the night alone watching TV and picking anchovies off the wrong pizza somehow made Doug feel sad. It had occurred to him earlier, when taking a mental inventory of all the women at the hospital whom there was a remote possibility would allow him to take to this charity thing tonight, that Susan didn't completely loathe him. But he had been worried that she might construe it as a date, and he wasn't sure that that was something he, or indeed she, wanted. Taking the time to think about it, he had decided that it would be awkward and weird, like taking his sister or something. No, it was just too complicated. Besides, she might turn him down. But in that instant these rational, well thought out points disappeared from his mind and all he could feel was, well…

'Susan, I..'

'Sorry, hold on' she removed her beeper from her belt - she was needed downstairs.

'I've gotta go. Thanks for the lunch - and the company. See you down there'.

And with that she was gone.

Even though he hadn't got a chance to ask her, even though he didn't know whether she would've gone or not, Doug suddenly felt rejected.

'That's doctors for you pal: always dashing off to the next sorry case and leaving a mess behind them for someone else to clear up'. Doug glared at the canteen assistant, who was now clearing away the remains of Susan's lunch. At this moment he needed pop psychology like he needed a hole in the head. Even if it happened to be true.

It was over three hours later when he saw her next. It had been a busy afternoon, but there had been remarkably few paediatric cases and Doug had found himself being beaten four times in a row at some computer game by Jerry. Naturally, Jerry was very proud of his achievement, but it just made Doug feel like an even bigger loser.

'Well, I guess I'd better go and catch up on some paperwork' announced Doug as he stood up and turned to walk away.

'Or what d'ya say to making this interesting?' arrogantly, Jerry raised his eyebrow as he presented this challenge, which he thought made him look like James Bond. In reality, it made him look constipated.

'How interesting?' Doug turned on his heels.

'Very. If you win, you can have my Bulls tickets for the game tomorrow'.

'And if you win?'

'Then Cinderella will go to the ball tonight'.

'You'd rather go to a ball than a Bulls game?'

'I have a date tonight but I'm a bit strapped for cash. It's either an all-expenses paid fairytale evening or a burger at Doc's'.

By this point in the day Doug would be glad to be rid of the tickets - he had decided not to go to the ball anyway, but the humiliation of not finding a date would be far more embarrassing than losing the tickets in a stupid bet. And if he did win, he would have Bulls tickets to cheer him up. It was a win-win situation.

'Deal' agreed Doug as he returned to his chair. The pair shook hands then focused their attention on the screen as they waited for the game to begin. As Haleh arrived at the admit desk, they began frantically pressing buttons, their faces contorted with concentration.

'Who's winning?' she asked Randy, who was reading a magazine.

'I am' the pair said in unison.


	7. Playing Games

Hello! Since my reviews were so encouraging, here's the second of two new short chapters. Once again thanks for all your support, especially Sunny and new reader Saved-By-Grace

Cheers, Kate x

'Dr Ross, can you sign this?' asked Lydia as she joined Haleh, who was watching the computer screen.

'What is it?' barked Doug, never taking his eyes from the game.

'Drug orders for the kid in three. He's in a lot of pain and needs them immediately'.

Doug's left hand flew from the control, grabbed the pen and scribbled his name on the chart, his eyes staying on the screen.

Behind them, quite a crowd was gathering to see what was happening - it was neck and neck. Everybody stared at the screen, transfixed.

The only sound was that of the two men frantically pressing the buttons, and the palpable tension was only broken by the sound of the phone ringing.

'Damn!' Jerry was exasperated.

'Shouldn't you get that?' Doug grinned.

The phone continued to ring.

'Will somebody please get the damn phone!'

'It's your job' said Randy without looking up from the magazine. 'I'm on a break'.

'You've been reading that magazine for half an hour!'

'Yeah - on hospital time. Now I've decided to take my break and I'm on my own time. You answer it'.

'I'm kinda in the middle of something here'.

'So am I'

'JUST ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE!'

And with that there was a bang and everybody jumped. The screen went blank and wisps of smoke were coming from the back of the monitor. The crowd dispersed, all except Lydia who answered the phone. Jerry and Doug looked at each other.

'I guess I'm going on a date at Doc's…

…and I'm watching the game home alone. Unless…'

'Wanna switch?'

'Sure. I think my tux might be at the dry cleaners anyway'

'Won't your date be disappointed?'.

'She's a huge Bulls fan' replied Doug, staring at Susan as she and Mark left an exam room.

'Ok then, I'm gonna head off' said Jerry as he grabbed his stuff and headed for the door. 'Need to look my best for tonight. Have a good one, Dr Ross'.

Doug didn't reply. He was watching Susan chat to Mark.

'It's great to see them together again' said Lydia, noticing what Doug was looking at.

'Huh?'

'Well not 'together' exactly, but friends…y'know? It's been weird round here with them not being close'. As Lydia spoke, Susan gave Mark a pretend punch in the arm and ran towards the desk giggling, with Mark in pursuit. Lydia couldn't help noticing that Doug hadn't heard a word she had said.

'By the way, that was someone by the name of Jill on the phone, she left a message (and I quote) 'I wouldn't go out with him again if he was the last man on earth. Tell him to shove his invite where…'

'Mark! Stop it!' Lydia was interrupted by Susan's protests against Mark, who was now tickling her in front of the desk.

'Just give me the note!' Mark demanded playfully.

'Is this the note on the flowers from the mystery man?' asked Lydia as Mark snatched the tiny envelope from Susan's grasp.

'Someone's sent Susan the most beautiful flowers' Lydia explained to Doug, who was still staring at the two doctors.

'To Dr Lewis, I can't take my eyes off you, x' Mark read out the note and he and Lydia burst out laughing. Susan felt like she might die of embarrassment and snatched the note back, tearing it up and throwing it in the trash, resisting the urge to laugh all the while. She was used to laughing at herself, but something about this made her uneasy.

'Do you know who it is?' asked Lydia.

'No idea. I'd have to go over all my recent patients who needed a psyche consult. They're the only ones who would be crazy enough to come up with something that cheesy'. Susan was joking, but the idea of someone watching her brought out the protective instincts of both Mark and Doug.

As did the arrival of Adam Cole at the admit desk.


End file.
